With the development of display technologies, the display effect of liquid crystal display products is improved increasingly, so that the application of liquid crystal display products becomes wider and wider.
In the conventional process of manufacturing an array substrate of the liquid crystal display product, many working procedures are required, a mask plate needs to be manufactured in the manufacturing process for each of film layers, and hence film forming, exposing and etching are all required therefor, which leads to the complex process and the high cost.